hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Welsknight
Welsknight is an inactive Hermit who joined in Season 4. Season 4 Welsknight joined in Season 4 with four members of the former Kingdomcraft server: GoodTimesWithScar, Iskall85, Cubfan135 and Rendog. He built one of the first Mesa houses, which he would later change the pallette of, based on many of his former medieval houses. Welsknight's main base was a dwarven underground kingdom, which he built not far from the mesa while continuing to develop projects in the various districts. He built a pathway between the Dwarven base and the mesa, which he dotted with several build projects. He played the prosecuting attourney during the Logfellas trial, after having taken arms against the Logfellas in secret as a member of "The Saints." Later on in the season, Welsknight collaborated with Joehills in attempts to link their two bases together. Welsknight only stayed inactive once during the season, when he was on deployment to Iraq for military-related reasons. Season 5 Welsknight's major base project in season 5 was a castle, intended to be as realistic as possible while still looking stylistically good. He created the castle keep and a sprawling village around it, as well as a cathedral that was later pranked by the ConVex in such a way that he kept it. While roleplaying, Wels formed an alliance with Biffa to create "the OHO," an organization dedicated to fighting the NHO but entirely separate from La Revolution. The OHO built a Nether base next to the NHO's portal. Most of his work in this season had to do with the castle, which he finished to a good enough point but got tired of near the end of the season. Season 6 Welsknight's projects in season 6 were focused around different districts, most notably in the medieval and industrial districts. Welsknight put his main base in a factory in the industrial district, but also built a post office and suburban house in the modern district and made several buildings in the medieval district, most notably the train station. Wels also built the first attempt at the Nether Hub before it was replaced. He was on Team STAR during the Prank/Civil War and, after a period of inactivity, began work on a manor in Hermitville. Welsknight is currently suffering from creative burnout and is inactive on the server and on YouTube as a whole; however, he is currently streaming regularly on Twitch Outside Hermitcraft As a Creator Welsknight has done many single-player series on Minecraft, starting with two seasons that lasted around 50 episodes each. He followed this with Welsknight's Realm, which was eventually replaced with his Kingdoms world. Kingdoms has had two seasons, both in the same Minecraft world. Welsknight is also known for his modded content, creating many modded series that usually last from around 20-50 episodes. Most notably are his series on modpacks he created, such as DesignTech, Expedition and Nature's Beauty. In Real Life Welsknight is a Wisconsin native, but moved to Kentucky later in life with his wife, known on YouTube as "Mrs. Welsknight". He was enlisted in the army for many years as a paralegal and court reporter, but later switched to doing YouTube full-time after his contract was up. He often uses the music of a local Wisconsin artist named Clay Riness, whom he describes as a family friend, due to having prior problems with royalty-free music being copyrighted by other companies. He recently got a dog named Remi. Category:Hermits Category:Joined in Season 4 Category:Male Hermits Category:Inactive Hermits Category:Hermitcraft Category:Welsknight Category:Team STAR